


Hardly a Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Fights, Gen, not in any specific canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark rarely finds himself in an unmanageable situation. Will he ever run out of good luck, skill, or charming one-liners?





	Hardly a Challenge

The camera follows two men in suits stepping out of a partially destroyed building, one huddled, into a crowd of paparazzi. The reporters are all calling out in union.

"Mr. **Stark** , do you have any relation to the recent news?"

"Yes, actually. You see, this friendly rival of mine just so happened to take his little grudge against me too far, so what was I to do but reveal all his little scams?"

Tony Stark and Justin Hammer step into the middle of a crowd of onlookers. **Hammer** attempts to get a word in but is interrupted by **Stark**.

"This man sicced an entire legion of criminal mercenaries on me, but hey, at least he was nice enough to give up without a fight when the fighting came to him. Isn't that right?"

"I'll make you pay..." squeaks **Hammer** , who is quickly overcome with rage. 

He leaps forward and punches **Stark** square in the face. Policemen rush forward to stop him but he quickly removes a jumble of cords from his pocket and throws them on the ground. They begin to unravel by themselves and spark, curling around the two men and forming a circle.

"You've tried to ruin my life, **Stark** , and now its time for me to end yours."

Beams of light erupt from the cord, forming a circular forcefield entrapping both **Stark** and **Hammer**. Policemen outside furiously pound on the barrier, but it holds strong.

"You don't think I can handle this? I've made stronger fields before. Watch this..." utters **Stark**

 **Stark's** Iron Man suit becomes to unfurl from under his shirt, covering him. Yet as he pounds against the field, nothing happens, rather than his own suit becoming burnt where it makes contact. Meanwhile, **Hammer's** shirt begins to bulge, as it becomes clear that he has his own suit. His is blue rather than red, and has many more shark edges with overhangs, more closely resembling medieval armour.

"Good luck **Stark**. You always wanted to destroy my dreams, didn't you?"

"I just wanted to make a profit, frankly, and I figure that's the same goal as yours. Would you mind letting me out now?"

"You always wanted everything handed to you... all of your classic inventions taken from your father rather than your own mind. And now you want out? I'll die before you escape here. They'll find two mangled, trashed bodies"

"If that's what it takes, who am I to deny it?"

It quickly becomes clear that most attacks are doing no damage against **Hammer's** suit.

"Sir, your missiles have no effect. His armour is simply too strong. Perhaps you should take some cues from him" chimes in **Stark's** robotic assistant

"You think I don't know that? Here, let me try something a little novel"

The Iron Man suit then begins to fly at a high velocity at **Hammer** , knocking him backwards into the forcefield. He rebounds, with parts of his suit sparking.

"That's the ticket"

Iron Man makes several more melee hits against **Hammer** , knocking him against the walls while using ranged attacks to stun and distract him and destroy his own missiles. The HUD fades as another scene begins.

"This suit was made out of the finest alloys on the planet. Perhaps you know of them from your joints with the blood diamond industry?"

The Iron Man suit releases two rocket powered rings that clamp onto **Hammer's** feet before locking to the ground, immobilizing him. **Hammer** reaches down and points his suit's weapons at them to try and remove them.

"I stopped all of that. When can you say you did the same?"

Next, **Stark** releases two more rings, this time attaching them to **Hammer's** hands, locking them against the forcefield. **Hammer** turns on the jets near his wrists in an attempt to burn off the rings.

"I'm doing what's right for my country! Don't you care?" gasps **Hammer** , panicked

"You're just like me, **Hammer**. All you ever cared about was money. You know, I'm not much better now, but I'm trying to be. The only thing you try to be is rich and smart, and guess what? It's too late for either of those now."

 **Stark** begins to have his suit disassemble as if he was taking it off, with each park rolling off his body. Rather than rolling back onto his chest, however, his entire suit reforms into a large fist on his arm, with all the mass of his entire suit. In order to hold it up, the fist uses several rocket boosters.

"Smart? I'm more intelligent than you'll ever be. I have an IQ of over-"

As **Hammer** talks, **Stark** aims the fist and punches forward, releasing it and allowing it to crash into **Hammer** , interrupting him. **Hammer** is slammed into the forcefield, instantly destroying both his suit and the Iron Man suit-fist, as well as sending a shockwave through the field that destroys it too. **Hammer** , now free from his suit, stumbles backwards and falls to the ground charred by the destruction, as the two suits collapse into pieces in front of him. 

"You deserved that burn" snickers **Stark** , who remains standing in the perfectly untouched tuxedo he was wearing at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote about a month ago that I thought I would post. It has a bit of an odd style; I was trying to emulate a movie scene, rather than the traditional style of writing, because I thought that might better convey the feeling of a comic or movie and work better with the action. I'd love to hear what you thought of it, and I am definitely interested in writing more in this style or even in another style and exploring different ideas for fights and conflicts.


End file.
